The combination introduces new aesthetic alternatives for the use of the wall surfaces of homes, ball rooms, and the like. A pleasant and extraordinary illumination will simultaneously be produced into such places. For example horizontal sceneries are suitable themes for the picture.
The invention is characterized by what is stated in the patent claim.